My big doggy bro
by Roz999
Summary: Naruto hangs out with his "big brother"


**This was largely inspired by a great friend who I regularly role play with so big shout out to him, love ya man!**

 **This is going to be a AU type Naruto fanfiction where Naruto was adopted into the Inuzuka clan but I'm going to do it different. Naruto in this is 8 years old and Kiba is 16 and he is little Naruto's loving, protective "big brother".**

 **Yea yea I don't own Naruto wish I did**

 _ **My big doggy bro**_

It was a bright sunny day in the hidden leaf village and in the Inuzuka compound in one of the many houses there inside was a blonde boy with whiskers and the red Inuzuka clan markings on his cheeks, that was Naruto. Naruto was happily sitting on the couch watching tv in his dog pjs eating a bowl of cereal happily. "Mmmm…yum yum". As he sat there eating the front door opened and a familiar voice called out. "I'm home!". It was the sound of his big brother's voice along with another person well animal's bark. "woof! Woof!". It was Akamaru, Kiba's canine and best friend, hearing those two the little blonde put down his bowl and ran to them. "Kiba! Akamaru!". Naruto jumped up into Kiba's arms and hugged him, Kiba laughed and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him in return. "Hey pal! Haha, nice to see you to". Looking down at his little brother Kiba gave him a smile, of course him and Naruto were not blood brothers plus Kiba knew about the nine tails inside him but that didn't stop him from loving Naruto, to him he was just a cute, adorable boy. Thankfully Naruto didn't have to deal with abuse from villagers thankfully having a mother like Tsume who was the head of the Inuzuka clan who took no crap from anyone hurting her kids so he was pretty much left alone. "Hope you been a good boy while I been gone on my mission". Naruto gave a cheeky grin and nodded his head. "Of course, I have! I'm always a good boy". The older Inuzuka boy smirked and ruffled Naruto's hair. "When you want to be that is". Placing the blonde on the floor Akamaru licked Naruto's face, wagging his tail. "Woof! Woof!". Laughing as the big dog licked him made the boy laugh out loud. "Hahaha! Missed you to Akamaru". He stroked the dog's head and ears.

After Kiba had some rest, some food and cuddled with Naruto he decided to take his little brother out and spend some quality time with him. "Alright Naruto grab your ninja tools and let's go out and train for a while". A big smile appeared on the blonde's face. "Yea!". He quickly ran to his room and grabbed his ninja tool bag, strapped it to his pants and headed back to Kiba. "Come on little bro". Picking him up, Kiba placed him on his back and headed out the house with Akamaru. As they walked through the village Naruto could not help but smile, being with his big brother always put him in a good mood, he knew Kiba would protect him. Heading down the streets Naruto was getting some cute looks from girls that was making him blush, smelling Naruto's change Kiba grinned, "You blushing there little buddy?". He teased Naruto and could not help but smirk. "I…am…not, big bro! hm!". He turned his head away now with his cheeks all flustered. "Woof! Woo!". Akamaru teased Naruto also. "Yea, that's right Aakamaru, of course he isn't hehe".

Arriving at the training grounds Kiba placed Naruto down off his back and next to Naruto, walking a bit aways from them he turned to face his little brother. "Ok little bro, let's see how far you have come with your fang over fang, remember you need to be in perfect sync with your canine partner. I know you not got one yet but at least when you do you will know the basics". Naruto nodded with a little giggled, he may not have his own partner yet, that was going to be a surprise when he has his first day at the academy. "Akamaru will once again transform into his younger self to sync with you better". Akamaru would often do that for Naruto since the young blonde had trouble syncing with him before while he was big. "Understood big bro!". He took up a typical Inuzuka clan stance ready to perform the fang over fang jutsu, normally he would take a food pill to help due to him not having pure Inuzuka blood in him, but Naruto wanted to try and not to take one. Akamaru turned into his younger puppy self and jumped on Naruto's back. "Ok Naruto, I want you to go through 4 trees try to focus and remember be at one with Akamaru". Kiba moved out the way. "Man, beast clone!". Naruto shouted and Akamaru turned into Naruto. "Fang over fang!". He began to spin in sync with Akamaru both going through the trees, easy passing 2 with perfection, then got through the 3rd one. Kiba stood there with a smile on his face, he could not be prouder of his little brother seeing how far he had progressed. Going through the 4th one but then had trouble in stopping, Kiba dashed as fast as he could to stop them. Leaping at them he managed to stop Naruto and Akamaru who then turned back into his normal self. "You both ok?". Asked a worried Kiba. "Woof woof!". He answered Kiba back, saying he was ok and stood up shaking himself off. Making sure Naruto was ok, Kiba stroked a hand on his head. "Naggh…Kiba..". The young boy slowly opened his eyes. "You did great Naruto". He gave Naruto a soft smile and hugged him close.

They trained for a few hours before Kiba called time on it. "Alright Naruto, that's enough for today, let's go and get some ramen you deserve it". Hearing ramen being mentioned made the boy jump up and down. "Ramen! ramen!". Seeing his little brother happy like that was what Kiba lived to see but knew his wallet was not going to be alive after he treated him to ramen, but he would do anything for him. Picking the blonde up and onto his shoulders they all headed back to the village to the ramen shop. Once there he sat on a seat and put Naruto on one next to him, Akamaru laid down besides Kiba's seat and waited as Kiba ordered them Ramen. Drool began to flow down Naruto's face from the smell of the ramen seeing him drool Kiba smiled and shook his head he knew no one else who loved ramen like his little brother. The chef gave them their ramen. "Hehe, ramen! thank you!". As usual Naruto began to eat his ramen and Kiba and Akamaru ate theirs. Naruto ordered another 5 bowls of ramen which made Kiba have a wtf look but that did not bother him at all though, despite it cost him nearly all his money. Drinking the soup from the last bowl of his ramen the blonde burped. "Hehe sorry but that was great!". The face on Kiba as he paid for all the ramen said it all. "Time to go Naruto". Picking Naruto up and onto his shoulders he headed back home with him and Akamaru. Naruto was indeed blessed with a loving big brother, a loving family which is something every kid should have and not worrying about being alone.

 **So, what did you guys think? A bit short I know, regarding the fact about Naruto getting his own dog I might do another chapter about it if I can but mainly if people want it.**


End file.
